Cuddy's Losses
by obsessedwithhouse
Summary: Cuddy's pregnant with House's kid, and he's not happy. Can't summarize something to save my life, sorry. Chapter 7 is up! RR please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Test

Lisa Cuddy stared at wall, wondering what she should do next. It had only been 10 minutes since she read that life changing pregnancy test. She was pregnant. Finally, finally, finally pregnant. It had been so long, so many miscarriages.. She couldn't make herself comprehend that it was true. And with House's baby. HOUSE. The man she thought she hated with a passion. The man who talked about her breasts so freely as if they were a pair of pants. The man who drove her to drink. Literally, there was more than one occasion where she came home and popped open that vodka. God, she could go for some right now. No. She was pregnant, no more nights of vodka and Boy Meets World re-runs.

_I have to call him_, she thought.

She slowly picked up the phone, her hand trembling in anticipation. Looking through her phone book was unnecessary, his number was tattooed on her heart.

"What?" House grumbled into his phone.

"It's me."

"Amy? I know last night was good, but you're a hooker and I don't date hookers, I only pay them."

"It's Lisa." She couldn't keep that smile from sliding onto her face.

"Lisa? What? It's my day off, and it's 8 in the morning. I'm not coming in."

"I'm not at the hospital."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"I'm pregnant." Tears of happiness slowly fell down her beautiful face, accentuating her blue eyes.

"Wait. Wh-why are you calling me to let me know? It's not.. not mine right?" He stuttered, which was infrequent.

"I haven't slept with anyone else in a year, House."

"Are you sure? Those damn pregnancy tests never work."

"I did it 4 times."

"I.. I.. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up on her, forcing her to celebrate by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:6 Weeks Ago

_Lisa Cuddy whipped the file onto her desk and sighed. She was sick of all of these damn complaints of House. She hated that man. He was an ass, a good doctor, but still an ass. She called her assistant into her office and barked at her to get the "famous" Greg House here in less than 5 minutes or else he'd be fired._

_15 minutes passed, and still no sign of House. 17.. 20.. Finally, after 34 minutes of staring at her nails, he walked, or rather, limped into her office with a smile on his face that made her suspicious._

"_You rang?" He asked her, his voice filled with arrongance._

"_Where the hell have you been? Kelsey called you 45 minutes ago!"_

"_34 to be exact."_

"_Will you shut up for once?!" _

"_Oh Cuddy, haven't I taught you anything these past years? I don't think I'll ever be able to shut up."_

_"Why on earth would you hit another patient's family member? Why? Are you out to get this hospital? Or just me?"_

_"Pretty much just my lovely boss with an ass bigger than the Sahara."_

"_You're an ass."_

"_I'm your ass."_

"_No. You're not."_

"_You want me to be. I know you do. You stare at me all day."_

"_No. I don't, stop wishing that I did."_

"_You want this.." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, first slowly and passionately, then urgently. He explored her mouth with his tongue, all the while running his hands through her mass of dark curls._

"_Oh.." Lisa moaned._

(NOW WE ALL KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MADE.. MAYBE I'LL CHANGE IT LATER..)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Possibilities

Greg House limped into his bedroom in total shock. _Cuddy? Pregnant? That's not possible,_ he thought, _With MY baby? What..?_

He slowly reached for the phone again, ready to dial Wilson's number. In the back of his mind, a voice told him not to do it, but he pushed it away and dialed the familiar number.

"What do you want, House?" Wilson asked impatiently.

House was silent for a while, then he finally spoke when Wilson chastised him.

"Lisa is pregnant." He murmured.

"What? Wow. That's so good, she's been trying so hard."

"It's mine, dumb ass."

"H-How? Where? When? No. Don't answer the first two. When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because last time I checked, we're not in college anymore."

"You tell me everything, House. You tell me what goes on with your hookers. You tell me when you take a shit, when you watch porn, and you don't tell me when you have sex with our best friend?"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you, okay? I was freaked. I mean, hello, I saw my boss naked."

"Was it good?" Wilson asked.

"I'm hanging up on you now."

House jammed on the button as hard as he could and chucked the phone across the room. He was not the "father-ly" type. He couldn't even deal with his patients, for Christ's sake, let alone raise a child. He wouldn't ever be able to sit through his kid's baseball games, or if it was a girl, her dance recitals. Oh, God. What if it was a girl? He'd have to talk to her about.. periods and stuff. Nah, he'd make Lisa do it. She'd probably want to do that anyways. Hey.. maybe it won't be too bad.. He _would_ have a mini-House. And Lisa was pretty sexy.. Maybe if they had the kid together, they could get married. And have more sex. That sounded kind of nice. Maybe the idea was starting to grow on him, just a tiny bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wilson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson or to my sadness, Gregory House. I do own Cuddy's unborn child though.**

**ScarlettScribble: I would, I really would, but I really don't want to rate this M. Haha sorry!**

**Please review- constructive criticism is always accepted:)**

Lisa Cuddy hated herself for being so stupid. Why on earth would she think that he'd be okay with having a child? She shouldn't have even told him, have an abortion and never talk about it again. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She did love him though, despite the thousands of times she told herself she didn't. All she wanted was for him to call her, and tell her she and the baby were the only things he needed.

As if it was her mind that willed it, the phone rang and startled her. She doubted it was him, but prayed that it was.

"Hello?" She softly spoke into the phone. No answer. She asked again:

"Hello?"

"Lisa? It's James."

"Hi.. I can assume he told you, correct? And of course you got all the juicy info, because we are in middle school and all."

"Actually no, he seemed pretty pissed at me. Believe me, I tried. He wouldn't tell me the juicy stuff, I mean. He did tell me that you were pregnant though."

"Yeah.. I am."

"Congratulations. I have to admit, I'm not surprised you guys slept together. It was imminent for a while now."

"I don't really want to talk about it.. He won't accept the fact it's his child. His response.. it killed me. I was sure as hell he'd be happy. But he's not. At all.."

"He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know.. he's pretty damn stubborn."

"No. Don't do this to yourself. He's gonna help you out, and you know that. Please, Lisa.. don't worry."

"Okay.. I'm gonna go though.. Bye."

"Take care."

Lisa pressed the "end" button and debated on whether to call Greg or not. Once again, the phone rang.

"Greg?"

"Yeah. Listen.. I don't know how to-"

**Heh. Cliffhanger. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Phones Bring Love

**The words in italic are what was at the end of last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I doubt I ever will.. cries**

"_Yeah. Listen.. I don't know how to _raise a baby.. So you're gonna have to help me out a little bit." House said, and he could almost feel Lisa's beaming smile through the phone.

"You what? You want to have this baby?"

"Yeah. I'm not psyched, but I couldn't let the woman I love raise a baby by herself."

"The woman you what?"

"The woman I love. I love you. More than anything in the world. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you hell. I'm sorry for constantly making fun of you."

"I.. I love you.. too.." She was silent for a moment until she spoke again:

"Hold on.. you're not just this just do screw with me, right?"

"Nah. I'm past that kinda stuff. I'm always serious now. Sort of. Rubber chicken?"

Lisa laughed and pulled her hair back from her face. She normally wasn't one to fall for guys who had a weird sense of humor, but there was just something about him that made her crawl back for more and more, that sudden urge to see him in the middle of a meeting, in the middle of the night. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones, but she was becoming more attracted to him by the second.

"You're insane."

"Spank you. Speaking of which, I just got a new whip, wanna try it out?"

"Shut up! No more kinky stuff. I'm pregnant, if you managed to forget already."

"Damn.. so no more cavewoman and the archaeologist?"

"Actually, let's do that, right now." She said sarcastically. "Come over, I'll be waiting in leather panties.. and nothing else!"

"Sarcasm is my thing, back off, Cuddy."

"Okay. Well.. We really need to talk.. Can you come over?"

"I always can."

Lisa could feel her heart melt right then and there. She was excited at the fact he would be over soon, but not too excited at what he was going to say when she gave him the news.

**I did it again, another cliff. Don't hate me!**

**PS: I still need to figure out the news myself, so don't ask:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Questions

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGG!!!**

**This chapter is for _Boys Don't Cry_, _Huddytheultimate_ and _Abbeyannmd_, my faithful readers who REVIEWWWWW (do it!) lol!**

**By the way, sorry that it took so long, I have been so stressed out. My teachers enjoy loading on pounds of homework. And I've been fighting with my boyfriend. Joy. Sorry, you don't wanna hear my sob story. On with the show!**

**And as always, review puh-leaseeeee! Hehe.**

Greg rang the doorbell. And again. And again. Finally, Lisa Cuddy opened the door shyly and gave him a small smile, so small it was barely considered a smile.

"Hey you." He said quietly. He looked down, then looked back to those beautiful eyes. Those damn eyes were the first thing he looked at when he first met her in college. Those eyes were the first thing that made him realize he loved her years back.

"Hey you." She let him in and led him into the living room.

"Are you okay? You seem.. distant."

"I'm fine."

"No. You are definitely not."

"Sit down, Greg."

"Uh. Okay?"

"I'm having twins." Lisa looked at him with questioning in her eyes, praying he wouldn't yell at her, hit her, or worse, leave her alone to raise their children.

"You WHAT?!" He studied her face, the face that was painted with frown lines and heavy circles under her eyes, trying to find out that it was a joke, a cruel, cruel joke. He began to speak again a moment later:

"No. You lied." He told her, as her face curled into the saddest face he had ever seen. He couldn't bear to see more of that face so he went on. "You're not having twins. We are having twins."

She let out a laugh, a laugh that made Greg's toes tingle with happiness. It was a laugh he always had longed to hear throughout the day during work, as he had always been making her cry. He never meant to, of course. He just had an issue with thinking before speaking. He hated himself after saying that stupid shit, how her ass was huge, how much of a bitch she was, how much he hated her (He got VERY good at lying after all these years of screwing with her.), and how much of a slut she was.

"Thank God you're okay with it. I swear to God, I was terrified you were gonna freak out."

"Nah. My heart stopped for a bit, but I'm all good now. But I have a question.."

"Yeah?"

"Were you.. on the Pill? When we had sex."

"I.. I don't know. I honestly don't think so."

"We didn't use a condom."

"Well, I guess that explains why we have these two." Lisa said as she patted her stomach.

He laughed and touched her stomach.

Lisa went on again:

"I have a question now."

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do..? I mean. About us." She asked, scared of the answer, hoping he wouldn't shoot her down and have her kids grow up with a broken family like she did.

"Yeah uh.." He muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked while he prayed she said yes.

**I'm starting to get good at these cliffs! Hehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: I'm House-less.**

Lisa sat there stunned. She couldn't get her brain to think, couldn't make her mouth speak. She never thought she be speechless after House said something. Sure, he made he speechless when he yelled at her or said something stupid, but never with meaning. Never heard his words dripping with love and emotion.

"Yes." She spoke. After he sat in shock for a moment she spoke again:

"It's always been you, Greg." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him gently. He slowly hugged her back as she looked up at him. He was engaged. He not only was engaged, he was engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. Lisa. She was right. It had always been "them". Even when he was with Stacy. Even when she made out with that loser John Kelley on their first date. Sucks for him, he's got her right now. In his hands, in his embrace.

Lisa pulled away and put her hand on her stomach.

"We're gonna have kids, Greg. Can you believe it? Two! The probability of me having 2 children was next to impossible 6 months ago.."

"I know.. I know.."

"Hey. Let's go into work. I want to tell everyone. I want to tell the world."

"Can't we do it later?"

"No. Now. Get into the car, I'll be out in a second."

He obeyed her and walked out and sighed. He wasn't up for a bunch of questions, he just wanted to be near her and only her. To feel the touch of her hands on his face, on his arms. God. He was falling more in love with her by the second. He had never felt this way about anyone else once in his life. Not even Stacy. Not even Stacy..


End file.
